A technical paper presented by Bill Dragoset at the Offshore Technical Conference in Houston, Tex., May 7-9, 1984, sets forth:
"The results of this experiment . . . lead to two conclusions: PA1 "Once a gun designer has decided on the volume of air to release, he should construct the gun to release that air as rapidly as possible. Ports should be as large and shuttle motion as rapid as mechanical constraints allow."
"1) For a given volume of air, the peak amplitude of a signature is roughly proportional to the square root of the port area. PA2 "2) For a given volume of air, the bubble period is independent of port area."
Closely following those "two conclusions" the Dragoset technical paper further states: